Season 15 TGRS NMGAR
The Season 15 CTRS NMGAR is the fifteenth season of the CTRS NMGAR, which started up as the Goodyear-Walmart Cup Seires. Roster * 01- Adrian The Bully * 03- Jackie J. Johnson Jr. * 1- B. Moss * 2- William McDonald * 3- Heather Stucole * 4- Rqpo Rqpo * 6- Lance Vernio * 7- Nicholas Eggleston * 8- Mike Alladore * 9- Lombard Mom * 10- Tommy Roberts * 13- nascarfan ® * 14- Kyle Perciles * 16- JL22GB16 * 18- DoubleEdud * 20- Otty * 22- Kyleigh Martin * 24- Rob Mooney * 25- John Wes Ardnt * 26- HB Barber * 28- Mike Mrcuz * 29- Luca Icks * 33- Zachary Novak * 39- Michael Sobieski * 40- Austin James * 42- Scott Roush * 43- Darian * 44- Eliza Asher * 51- Rusty ® * 52- Mary Gresham * 53- Sloppy Joe * 54- Brenna Carmichael * 55- Sky Lukewalker * 60- Brinolyn Moss * 62- Cody The Bully * 74- Revan ® * 84- Stoffi Leinheim * 88- Roman Rehall * 90- Vince Freeze * 92- Chris Merrick Jr. * 97- CodyRacing * 98- Justin Lisonby * 85- TruexLost * 04- Codeine God ® * 58- HG Kendall * 95- Carnation * 15- Erich Keplinger Season * Round 1: Daytona- Rqpo Rqpo holds back CodyRacing after making a last lap pass on Justin. * Round 2: Rockingham: Erich Keplinger gets the first win for Babies 'R US Racing and his second career win as he outlasts B. Moss at Rockingham. * Round 3: Las Vegas- JL22GB16 wins under caution at Las Vegas after big crash takes out front runners. * Round 4: Atlanta- CodeineGod wins on a last lap pass of Brinolyn Moss after making a near-costly mistake on 9 to go restart. * Round 5: Darlington- Kyleigh Martin holds off Vince Freeze's late charge for Darlington win. * Round 6: Bristol- Mary Gresham picks up second Bristol win after multiple crashes take out leaders. * Round 7: Texas- Kyleigh Martin passes Kyle C. Pericles on the final lap to win at Texas. * Round 8: Talladega- JL22GB16 makes a 3-wide last lap pass on Sloppy Joe and Roman Rehall, barely defeats Rehall at the line to win at Talladega with the assistance of CodeineGod. * Round 9: Martinsville- Zachary Novak dominates Martinsville as tempers flare behind; Scott Roush plows pit barrels with Sky Lukewalker, Brinolyn Moss and Kyleigh Martin brawl in pits post-race. * Round 10: California- Heather Stuvole pulls away on late restart, wins California to close the gap between her and Scott Roush to only 6 wins. * Round 11: Richmond- Mary Gresham passes Beka Moss on the last lap and holds her off to win. * Round 12: Charlotte- Roman Rehall and lapped Sloppy Joe create Big One on lap 57, race ends under caution as William McDonald wins. * Round 13: Dover- Eliza Asher fights off dominant Lance Vernio late to win at Dover. * Round 14: Pocono- Sloppy Joe survives the first lap carnage, going from 7th to 1st in one lap and never looked back, getting his first win since Season 13 at New Hampshire. * Round 15: Michigan- Out of nowhere comes Sloppy Joe to go from 6th to 1st in 10 laps and win 2 races in a row by defeating Kyle C. Pericles, Rob Mooney and HG Kendall. * Round 16: Sonoma- Heather Stucole continues the quest for 20 wins as she claims win #15 in dominating fashion at Sonoma. * Round 17: Daytona 2- Sky Lukewalker holds off Rob Mooney and Stoffi Leinheim to join the 10 win club. * Round 18: Chicagoland- Austin James wins after Vince Freeze gets the bump-n-run back that he gave to Kyle C. Pericles 8 laps earlier. * Round 19: New Hampshire- I don't even want to discuss this race lol- winner Brinolyn Moss, New Hampshire is banned effective round 29. * Round 20: Pocono 2- Brenna Carmichael wins her first race since Season 13 at Pocono after a late race pass on the outside of John Wes Ardnt and nascarfan. * Round 21: Indianapolis- Mike Alladore makes a bold move to the inside of WhatInCarnation, never looks back en route to first win of the season. * Round 22: Watkins Glen- Darian holds off a charging hard HG Kendall to win at Watkins Glen as the race would finish under caution for the "Big One" in the chicane. * Round 23: Michigan 2- Sky Lukewalker passes John Wes Ardnt with 3 laps to go, then is able to hold off Stoffi Leinheim for the win as the rest of the field follows 4 seconds back. * Round 24: Bristol 2- Jackie J. Johnson Jr. comes up clutch and wins to make his way into the playoffs at Bristol. Brinolyn Moss from the lead crashes off the side of Revan. * Round 25: Darlington 2- Christian Merrick Jr. pulls away and goes on to a dominating Darlington victory. * Round 26: Richmond 2- Christian Merrick Jr. goes 2 in a row and wins at Richmond after an unexpected mechanical failure for then-leader Rqpo Rqpo. * Round 27: New Hampshire 2- HB Barber dominates crazy New Hampshire race as William McDonald comes closer to playoff advancement. * Round 28: Dover 2- CodeineGod locks himself into the second round of the playoffs with a win at Dover. * Round 29: Talladega 2- CodeineGod goes 2 in a row as he wins at Talladega. * Round 30: Kansas- Mike Alladore passes Brinolyn Moss with 3 laps to go and holds off Roman Rehall to win. * Round 31: Charlotte 2- theerich1313 holds off Jackie J. Johnson Jr. after last lap pass to win at Charlotte, Beka Moss comes up just short of first win of the season. * Round 32: Martinsville 2- Roman Rehall continues to close on Scott Roush with his 18th win here at Martinsville. * Round 33: Atlanta 2- Lombard Mom dominates to win Atlanta. * Round 34: Phoenix- Michael Sobieski passes William McDonald to win at Phoenix. * Round 35: Rockingham 2- CodeineGod claims clutch win to lock his spot in the Final 4. * Round 36: Homestead- Austin James wins at Homestead as Zachary Novak claims the championship with a tenth place finish, Asher finishes 21st with Moss 22nd and CodeineGod 37th. Playoffs Eligible drivers: * Heather Stucole- California, Sonoma, points leader * JL22GB16- Las Vegas, Talladega * Mary Gresham- Bristol 1, Richmond 1 * Sloppy Joe- Pocono 1, Michigan 1 * Sky Lukewalker- Daytona 2, Michigan 2 * Austin James- Chicagoland * Brinolyn Moss- New Hampshire * Rqpo Rqpo- Daytona 1 * CodeineGod- Atlanta * Mike Alladore- Indianapolis * Zachary Novak- Martinsville * Eliza Asher- Dover * William McDonald- Charlotte * Beka Moss- 1st in points without win * HG Kendall- 2nd in points without win * Vince Freeze- 3rd in points without win * Winners ineligible: Kyleigh Martin (Darlington 1, Texas), Christian Merrick Jr. (Darlington 2, Richmond 2), theerich1313 (Rockingham), Jackie J. Johnson Jr. (Bristol), Brenna Carmichael (Pocono 2), Darian (Watkins Glen) Round 1 Points: * CodeineGod- LOCKED 2 wins * Austin James- 33 points- 2nd * Mike Alladore- 34 points- 3rd * William McDonald- 42 points- 4th * JL22GB16- 50 points- 5th * Vince Freeze- 73 points- 6th * Sky Lukewalker- 75 points- 7th * Rqpo Rqpo- 80 points- 8th * Zachary Novak- 85 points- 9th * Eliza Asher- 86 points- 10th * Sloppy Joe- 87 points- 11th * Beka Moss- 87 points- 12th- CUTOFF * Heather Stucole- 100 points- 13th OUT * HG Kendall- 109 points- 14th OUT * Brinolyn Moss- 111 points- 15th OUT * Mary Gresham- 129 points- 16th OUT Round 2 Points: * Mike Alladore- LOCKED 1 win * Eliza Asher- 42 points- 2nd * Beka Moss- 47 points- 3rd * Zachary Novak- 68 points- 4th * William McDonald- 70 points- 5th * CodeineGod- 77 points- 6th * Sky Lukewalker- 78 points- 7th * Austin James- 85 points- 8th- CUTOFF * Sloppy Joe- 89 points- 9th OUT * Vince Freeze- 105 points- 10th OUT * Rqpo Rqpo- 106 points- 11th OUT * JL22GB16- 116 points- 12th OUT Round 3 Points: * CodeineGod- LOCKED 1 win * Beka Moss- 61 points- 2nd * Eliza Asher- 70 points- 3rd * Zachary Novak- 75 points- 4th CUTOFF * William McDonald- 80 points- 5th OUT * Sky Lukewalker- 93 points- 6th OUT * Mike Alladore- 99 points- 7th OUT * Austin James- 113 points- 8th OUT Final 4 * Zachary Novak- 10th * Eliza Asher- 21st * Beka Moss- 22nd * CodeineGod- 37th Champion: Zachary Novak ® Category:CTRS NMGAR seasons